


embrace me again

by cruelecstasy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime (27) Athletic Trainer, M/M, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining, Post-Time Skip, lots of staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelecstasy/pseuds/cruelecstasy
Summary: atsumu yearns for warmth and iwaizumi gives it to him with his whole heart.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 23





	embrace me again

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic so forgive me if u find any mistakes ! have fun <3

i sit on the bench with the other players. observing how the play is working out. i play with my hands which are trembling with excitement. it's the second set; our score is almost level with the argentinian team.

i can see tobio-kun getting visibly worked up and tired at the sight of oikawa grinning across the net setting his spikers the ball which no ones able to grasp at our side of defense. well , omi-kun and shoyou-kun trying their best but slip ups keep increasing, slowly but the damage is vital. and I hear my name being called out by the other side for possibly switching me with tobio-kun for a while.

when it's my time to go. iwaizumi looks at me and i only notice him from the corners of my eyes. i see how he tries to observe me from up till down. i see how he tries to predict my emotions. i see how he frowns when all he finds in me is a blank face. i was always good at hiding my feelings. excelling at that all my life.

he doesn't know there are so many things that I feel. excitement, nervousness, fear and the hunger racing through me of exceeding my own expectations. and i don't tell him either.

i see him walk over to me and my heartbeat fastens. he makes me feel giddy these days when he is around me but i wouldn't let it show on my face. i act surprised when he calls my name.  
  
"hey atsumu-kun"  


"iwa-kun "  


  
i started to call him casually not too long ago. it's my own way of teasing him.

from the day he entered our practices and announced himself as our coach, I have grown to do things which I don't normally do; like teasing him. or staring at him. which I'm guilty of doing a lot.

well you can't blame me, he is hot. he has nice arms. he has eyes which shine at the most random times but makes his whole face light up. and it's not just me that stares right? it's natural. everyone does, so what if i'm just maybe a little more attracted to him. i try to convince myself.  


i see him smile and my lips curve on my own. my voice softens when i talk to him and i worry if anyone would notice.  


"i know you'll do really well. im looking forward to watching you play." he says with confidence like he feels proud of me and my chest feels tight, too tight if you ask me.  


"i won't disappoint my team and myself now? believe in me a little would ya?"i say, cocking my eyebrow to the right.  


i see him smirk again and he is nodding to my words. he is watching oikawa. his best friend. the person he wants to defeat the most from what i can tell. his eyes screaming the defeat he wants oikawa to taste. i understand that. rivalry is a strange thing. _i will do my part to make him taste that defeat right in front of iwaizumi's eyes._  
i figure he will walk away now so i bring my attention back to the game.

but then I feel hands touching mine. warm. hesitant. and this time i forget to hide my expressions. my eyes widen as I look up to see him beside me.  


iwaizumi again.

he holds my hands and my insides are screaming. he caresses my fingers and talks in a low voice. it feels like he is telling me a secret.  
"everything is going to work out. we are going with the quick we have been practicing" i nod. "we are going to win this alright?" i smile reassuringly. and he lets go of my hands gently.

my hands tremble again but with nervousness this time and he smiles back. i have no idea what to do. this man is the end of this world. and me.  


  
i walk away from him to the side of the court to enter. and now i really feel like i'm going to do well. im ready. i see tobio-kun giving me a nod and a small firm pat on the back and shoyou-kun smiling as i enter the court. i'm excited. pride swelling up all through my bones like electricity.  


_I will win this._

we are at the match point. iml tired. but in a good way. sweat is pulsing all through my body. my mind is hurriedly assessing the position of the opponent team. wondering what is going to happen.

its oikawa's serve. his deathly, most awaited and feared serve but i do not care. there isn't a tinge of doubt in me because I'm winning this. i'm confident.  
  
oikawa is now doing a run-up to get to the correct position for a serve.  
is he going for a jump float or a spike serve? i fail to predict what he is gonna do this time. all i know it's gonna be powerful. almost perfect. i cannot bring myself to confess that it is the best serve i have seen after all.  


as i run an eye to my team. I sense wakatoshi-kun eyeing him with something like anger in his eyes. the fated rivals? huh.  


  
my eyes flick to iwaizumi sitting with that same look in his eyes as he pierces his gaze through oikawa.

but he is calm. his features are soft. i realize its different from wakatoshi-kun. with no anger. no worries. it's like he knows he will win. it's like he knows we can do it. he knows _i_ can do it.  


before i know it, the whistle rings. the ball is coming. powerful with too much force. it's falling down. no one is there. my body starts to move on my own.  
but then the ball is up.

_shoyou-kun. he is always there. always._  


it's coming my way. it's a synchronised attack. everyone is running but i know it's shoyou's ball.  


  
i have omi-kun nearest and easiest to spike running too. but that's also what _they_ are thinking.

i bent down and set the ball to shoyou-kun on the back.

it's a back attack. shoyou-kun's hand hitting the ball and it's over the net. right into the libero's arm. but it turns. and then drops.  


i hear whistles. screams. clapping. heart beating fast and quick.  
we won.

shoyou-kun runs towards me. giving me a hi-fi and instantly cheering me up. "that was perfect! atsumu-san !! you are the best."  


"ya aren't bad yourself shoyou-kun! looking all great back there huh?"  


he smiles. brightly like a sun.  


omi kun tells shoyou to not get too cocky over just a point. and shoyou-kun replies that this one point was worth 100 points. i cannot agree less.  


we walk to the benches together. iwaizumi is standing up.his face is flushed. eyes dilated. he looks happy. it's a good look. a new look. my favourite look.  


  
we all stand in a circle as he is congratulating every person on the team like he always does. he compliments everyone on their plays and points out some issues he noticed we were facing. finally says "now we can rest ! good job everyone"  


  
he doesn't say anything to me then but now that everyone is leaving, deep in their own conversations. he walks over to me and i look at him. and he pulls me into a tight embrace.

i stop thinking.  


my hands tremble again. it's merely only a hug but it's so different. it's nothing and everything at the same time.  


  
he grips my shoulders tightly and my hands are hovering in the air unsure at his back. his chin nuzzling at the crook of my neck.  


  
"you did it !! we won atsumu !!! we won"  


he sounds quick and incoherent like he is worried about what i would do now.

i gently place my hand onto his back, gripping his waist from my other one. i can feel his stiff body relaxing as i reply  


"yeah iwa-kun ! we did"  


  
_for you._  


but i don't say that.  


we stay like this for a while which feels like an eternity. i notice that he is warm.  


i have never been an affectionate person especially not the one who initiates it. from what i know iwaizumi isn't that much of it either. but i like this. this warmth is nice.  


_warmth feels more comforting more than i would like to admit. does he feel as good as I'm feeling?_  


when we break apart slowly, still not wanting to let go. i see our team ahead of us staring at us.  


they are surprised and it's because it's the first time iwaizumi has willingly tried to initiate contact from the team. its the same with me too and i'm too taken back to even form any thoughts. i feel their eyes piercing right through us.but im only looking at him.  


he is still grinning. he is red. he is blushing. he is happy.  


_i want to touch him._  


he is staring at me back. and he is breathtakingly beautiful.

after that moment we shared at the end of the match, things between us get awkward to say the least. there is this unspoken silence between us which engulfs us more and more as time passes by and despite that we keep making accidental contact with each other. like him bringing me the bag i forgot on the bench and me snatching it away from him. looking away, adding a murmur of “thank ya" and then running off. leaving him standing awkwardly.  


  
_tsumu yer' the biggest dumbass in this world. always been a coward, aren't ya?_  


if samu was here he would laugh at me.  


it's not my fault. i just don't know what to say. i'm guessing he doesn't either.  


what happened was just in the heat of the moment right? i'm probably making it a big deal in my mind.  


it's not even that serious. im not thinking about this. not at all.

we don't talk. not at the end of the match. not at the way to our celebratory dinner. _what now?_

the night is passing and we all are heading back to our dorms. iwaizumi has an apartment right above the dorms we live in. we got off from the bus a while ago. and we are walking on the street. i see omi-kun and wakatoshi-kun walking quietly ahead of me. tobio, bokkun and shoyou talking about the match loudly. i'm trailing behind walking slowly and i spot iwaizumi beside me walking trying to match my pace like he has something to say. i remain silent. we both do.for a while.  


but this silence is suffocating. I want to breathe so I calm my nerves and try.  
  
"iwa-kun"  


"atsumu-san"  


we talk at the same time and make eye contact and laugh together.  


  
"you can go first " i'm a gentleman, did i ever tell you that?  


  
" um...i-i just hugged you without thinking like that back there out of nowhere and didn't say anything about it and i think i made it more awkward than it already was"  


  
_tsumu yer crush is even more of an idiot than you, way to go in choosing yer man._  


samu’s voice is in my head. it's my own thoughts and even now i'm getting insulted.  


  
my throat is closing up and is not doing the part to back me up to say anything and when i try. he talks again.  


"so i'll say it now ! i'm actually so proud of you." i can see blood rushing to his cheeks. is he blushing? he looks away but continues "you did amazing back there and I was on the edge of my seat the whole time seeing you play. i'm so-"

too much. this is too much. i can't do this anymore.  


fuck here we go.  


i lean over. god he's beautiful up close.  


i kiss his cheek. as delicately as i can manage. he stops and gazes at me in this faint moonlight.  


i pick up all my courage when i say.  


"i want to hold your hands more and i want you to hug me like that again."  


  
_ya dumbfuck.._  


he is looking at me with his lidded eyes. i cannot go back. i don't hide my expressions. i don't even try, not anymore. so i continue  


  
"iwaizumi hajime, i want to take you out on a date"  


iwaizumi watches me mouth agape and smiles but then he starts laughing. whole heartedly and wholesome. his chest moving back and forth.  


_is this funny to him?_  


"blunt as always. asking me out like that atsumu-san? " he says smirking.  


  
_no one told me the iwaizumi hajime flirts back too. fuck_  


He reaches out to hold my hands and says " and yet i love it. i would love to hold you like that once again. and stand beside you like this. he pulls my hand in front of my eyes with his fixing like a puzzle. "your hand in mine. so yes. let's go out atsumu."  


  
i smile again. and he gives me a peck on the lips. he pulls back with that same shine in his eyes but this time his eyes are watching me with this satisfaction. And i love this more than i can explain.  


  
_god, is this what's like falling in love._  


we continue to walk like that, smiling and holding each other's hands. giving the warmth we wanted all our lives but were hesitant to reach out to ask or ask from anyone.

he makes me grow into being more affectionate and I can't complain.  
feeling warmth is addicting and not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! feel free to leave comments or kudos !!<3


End file.
